La Nueva Card Master
by Li Anne Potter
Summary: una chica en busca de olvidar un amor fallido, un chico intenta seguir con su vida despues de perder su gran amor ¿que pasara cuando sus vidas se cruzan en un camino de magia y amor?
1. Chapter 1

_**Capitulo 1: viajes y recuerdos.**_

Melani despierta, vamos o llegaras tarde al aeropuerto la señora de unos cuarenta años llamaba a la chica de cabello castaño oscuro que poco a poco empezaba a abrir los hermosos ojos verde esmeralda y a desperezarse vuelvo y repito, lle ga ras TARRRRRRRDE.

Melani: si, si mama, ¿que hora es?

las 7:30am.

Melani: ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!, ¿PORQUE NO ME LLAMASTE ANTES? Melani se puso en pie de un salto y empezó a cambiarse lo mas rápido que podía.

es la quinta vez que te llamo hija, y ya apúrate que tu vuelo sale dentro de una hora, hay si podrás dormir bastante

Melani: ¬¬, ¿ya las demás están listas?

si, y te están esperando afuera.

Melani: ¿por qué serán tan puntuales? dijo para si misma.

una hora después, (en el avión antes de despegar)

Melani miraba por la ventana pensativamente no te preocupes, ya veras que en Japón estando tan lejos de ese cretino, lo olvidaras, ya veras dijo una chica de cabello castaño claro, casi rubio y de ojos color miel.

Melani:¬¬, gracias por recordarme a la persona en la que no estaba pensando Alexandra.

Alexandra: ay que carácter, pero si no pensabas en el, ¿en que o en quien pensabas?

Melani: pensaba en que, extrañare a mis padres, mis hermanos y el resto de mi familia, todos nuestros amigos.

Alexandra: lo dices como si nos fuéramos a vivir allá, yo también voy a extrañar a mi familia, amigos y...

Melani: a Franco Melani miro a Alexandra, que se había puesto tan roja como un tomate –o que, ¿vas a seguir fingiendo que no te gusta?

Alexandra: ¿des...de cuando lo sabes?

Melani: eso se te nota amiga, todas las Rosas lo sabemos, y desde hace bastante.

Alexandra: ¿enserio se me nota tanto, como para que la despistada del año se de cuenta?

Melani:¬¬ , pues si, no me extrañaría que todo el liceo ya lo supiera

Alexandra: ¿crees que el lo sepa?, ¿crees que le guste?, hay no se ni para que pregunto, es obvio que nadie se interesaría en mi.

Melani: no digas eso, eres muy bonita y muy amigable tomo las blancas manos de su amiga que tenia una mirada triste cualquiera seria afortunado de estar con tigo, así que no pongas esa cara, que la despechada aquí soy yo.

Esto hizo que Alexandra riera y se calmara.

oigan las llamaron de los puestos de atrás ¡OIGAN!

Alexandra: ¿qué pasa? dijo al mismo tiempo que miraba para atrás y veía a un par de chicas, una de cabello negro y ojos azules, y otra de cabello rubio y ojos café.

Chicas: ¿podrían decirnos que tanto hablan?

Melani: ah, nada importante, de que a Alex le gusta Franco y de que si el lo sabrá o no.

Alexandra: ¡Melani!

Melani: ¿qué? Te dije que ya lo sabían.

Alexandra: Lilian, Lavanda, ¿eso es verdad?

Lilian: eso se te nota dijo la ojiazul.

Melani: te lo dije.

Antes de que Alexandra dijera algo, la azafata anuncio que estaban por despegar y que abrocharan sus cinturones.

Mientras en un cementerio en las afueras de la ciudad de Tomoeda

Un chico de cabello castaño y ojos ámbar se acercaba a una lapida de mármol en la que rezaba:

En memoria de:

Sakura Kinomoto

Gran hija, hermana y amiga,

de familiares y amigos

1990 2006

Se arrodillo frente a ella y coloco unas flores de cerezo.

no sabes cuanto te extraño, ya a pasado un año y no puedo resignarme a que estés lejos de mi, mi querida Sakura el ambarino recordó los buenos momentos junto con ella mientras estaba allí, y al poco rato se paro y se fue, sin darse cuenta que una persona encapuchada lo vigilaba.

Aeropuerto de Tomoeda

´´ ATENCION SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES, SE LES INFORMA QUE EL VUELO 215, PROVENIENTE DE BARCELONA ESPAÑA, ACABA DE ATERRIZAR

La voz se dejo escuchar a través de los altavoces por todo el aeropuerto mientras personas que esperaban a algún familiar o amigo se acercaban a la puerta de salida del vuelo.

Melani: rápido chicas, mi prima ya nos debe estar esperando Melani apuraba a las chicas que estaban tomando sus maletas.

Lavanda: eh, Melani, ¿de que color tiene el cabello tu prima?

Melani: negro, ¿por?

Alexandra: porque allá esta dijo señalando a una chica que tenia un enorme (en todo el sentido de la palabra)y con muchos colores cartel, que decía: ´´ Bienvenida Melani.

A Melani la salió una enorme gota sobre la cabeza y se encamino con sus amigas hacia su prima.

Melani: no ha cambiado en nada, hizo exactamente la mismo cuando vinimos hace tres años a todas les había salido una gota sobre la cabeza al ver que la prima de Melani empezaba a saltar llamándola.

Melani, Melani, ¡POR AQUI!

Melani: nnU, hola prima ¿como has estado?

muy bien, excepto por unas cosas lo ultimo lo dijo muy bajo.

Melani: ¿qué dijiste?

olvídalo, ¿ellas son tus amigas?

Melani: si, son ellas, chicas, ella es mi prima, Tomoyo Daidouji.

Continuara...

Notas: hola, gracias por leer esta que es mi primera historia, obvio, soy nueva en esto, así que pido compasión, y dejen sus comentarios sobre ella, malos o buenos, los agradeceré.

Talvez les molesta lo que hice con Sakura pero así se me ocurrió la historia, pero prometo escribir otra en la que ella este viva, y sea feliz por siempre junto con Shaoran (que cursi, pero eso es lo que todos quieren,¿o no? ).

Bueno los veo en el otro capitulo, pero solo si tengo mas de dos comentarios, hasta ese momento actualizare.

Con cariño: Anne Li.


	2. Chapter 2

LA NUEVA CARD MASTER por LI ANNE POTTER

_**Capítulo 2: presencias.**_

-¿ellas son tus amigas?

-si, son ellas, chicas, ella es mi prima, Tomoyo Daidouji.-dijo la ojiverde dirigiéndose a sus amigas.

-mucho gusto-dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo que hacían una leve reverencia.

-yo soy Alexandra Castillo, es un placer.

-yo soy Lilian Potter, también es un placer.

-yo soy Lavanda Patil, es un placer, para ti claro.

-¡Lavanda!- Melani, Alexandra y Lilian .

-era una broma, es un placer conocerte-le dijo lavanda a Tomoyo, quien sonreía viendo a las chicas mientras se presentaban.

-bueno, ya vamonos quiero ver a la tía Sonomi, por cierto como ha estado, la ultima ves que hablamos me dijiste que estaba enferma-Melani.

-si, pero ya esta mejor, aunque en esta fecha las dos nos deprimimos un poco- Tomoyo.

-¿por qué?, ¿esperen que fecha es hoy?- Melani

-19 de abril, ¿por qué, que pasa hoy?- pero Alexandra no obtuvo respuesta.

Melani se acerco a Tomoyo y la abrazo-discúlpame no me acordaba, que despistada.

-no te preocupes, ¿sabes?, me recuerdas a ella, era igual de despistada, bueno talvez un poco menos, pero igual lo eres.

-¿qué sucede?- Lavanda.

-¿puedo decirles?- Melani

-diles no ay ningún problema- Tomoyo

-hoy se cumple un año de la muerte de la mejor amiga de Tomoyo- Melani

-¿eso es verdad?, no lo sabia- Lavanda

-si, pero no ay que entristecerse por eso, lo pasado, pasado, ustedes están aquí para divertirse, y con migo eso es lo que harán, además Sakura no querría que estuviera triste por ella- Tomoyo

-¿ así se llamaba tu amiga?- Lilian

-si, así se llamaba, pero ya vamonos que mis guardaespaldas nos están esperando afuera- Tomoyo

mientras

El chico ambarino caminaba por las calles de la ciudad hacia su apartamento, mientras seguía siendo vigilado de cerca por la persona encapuchada. Esta ocultaba su presencia pero en un momento de descuido el chico la sintió.

-¿quién anda hay?

-¿donde esta ella?- Vos

-no se de quien hablas, y repito la pregunta ¿quien eres?

-sabes de quien hablo, de la nueva Card Master- Vos

-no se quien es, y aunque lo supiera no te lo diría, además que no se quien eres.

-no te preocupes, pronto lo sabrás, Shaoran Li- Vos

Dejo de sentirse la presencia y Shaoran, quedo intrigado por esa vos y esa presencia, que se le hacían muy familiar, y que le pregunto por la nueva Card Master, que el, por supuesto, no sabia quien era.

-ahora mas que nunca debo encontrarla, por alguna extraña razón siento que esta en peligro- Shaoran

Pensando en esto, continuó caminando a su casa.

Mansión Daidouji

-¡mama ya llegamos!-se volteo para dirigirse a su prima- mama estaba muy emocionada por verte de nuevo- Tomoyo

-yo también lo estoy- Melani- /que casa tan grande /-escucho que murmuraban sus amigas.

La madre de Tomoyo salió de la biblioteca para saludarlas.

-Melani que bueno que llegaste-la Sra. Sonomi abrazo a Melani con mucha fuerza, luego la soltó y se dirigió a sus amigas-y ellas deben ser tus amigas.

-si, ellas son Alexandra Castillo, Lilian Potter y Lavanda Patil- Melani

-es un placer señora-dijeron mientras hacían la misma reverencia que hicieron a Tomoyo.

-el placer es mío, supongo deben estar cansadas de tan largo viaje, Tomoyo enséñales sus habitaciones por favor, quisiera quedarme otro rato pero debo irme al trabajo-Sonomi

-no te preocupes tía, estaremos bien- Melani

-muy bien, entonces nos vemos en la cena- Sonomi

-adiós mama nos vemos- Tomoyo se despido de su madre y subió junto con las chicas a enseñarle sus habitaciones.

con Shaoran

Shaoran llego a su apartamento que en es momento se encontraba solo ya que vivía con su prima Meiling, y esta se encontraba en Hong Kong durante las vacaciones.

Seguía pensando en que debía encontrar a la nueva dueña de las cartas, Sakura omitió ese pequeño detalle cuando hablaron sobre quien se quedaría con las cartas si a ella le pasaba algo.

RING,RING,RING (disque el telefono)

-habla Li.

-hola Li es Tomoyo, ¿como estas?

-bien en general, y...- Shaoran

-¿triste?- Tomoyo

-un poco, vengo de llevarle flores, ay Daidouji, aun no logro superar esto- Shaoran

-si lo se, pero ella no querría verte así, además, le prometiste seguir con tu vida, ¿recuerdas?- Tomoyo

FLASH BACK

Shaoran tenia a Sakura entre sus brazos, ella estaba débil y había dado todo de si en la batalla.

-vamos Sakura, no me dejes, sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti- Shaoran

Sakura levanto la mirada y vio directamente a los ojos de Shaoran y con su mano le acaricio el rostro-pase lo que pase todo estará bien amor, yo siempre estaré con tigo.

-no Sakura, por favor no me hagas esto- Shaoran

-este es mi destino, y debo cumplirlo, promete que seguirás adelante- Sakura

-Sakura yo...- Shaoran

-promételo- Sakura

-esta bien lo prometo, seguiré adelante pase lo que pase- Shaoran

-dile a todos que siempre estaré con ellos y que desde el cielo los cuidare- Shaoran

-lo haré- Shaoran

-gracias, te amo Shaoran- Sakura

-y yo a ti, nunca te olvidare- Shaoran

Sakura cerro los ojos, la mano que acariciaba el rostro de Shaoran cayo en su regazo, y poco a poco, en los brazos de el, su vida se apago.

-nunca, te lo prometo-y se abrazo al cadáver de su flor de cerezo, de su Sakura- Shaoran

FIN DE FLASH BACK

-si lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer- Shaoran

-entonces cúmplele, y sigue adelante-Tomoyo

-lo intentare, pero no solo es eso- Shaoran

-¿qué pasa, es algo de las cartas, ya las encontraste?- Tomoyo

suspiro no, pero ay algo que ocurrió que me dice que tengo que encontrarlas, a ellas y a su nueva dueña, lo mas rápido posible- Shaoran

-¿qué fue lo que... Tomoyo no pudo seguir ya que Melani entro a la biblioteca y la interrumpió.

_Tomoyo_ se dio cuenta que interrumpía, y le hizo una seña de que siguiera hablando que ella esperaba.

Shaoran oyó la vos femenina por el teléfono.

-¿quién esta con tigo?-Shaoran

-es mi prima, en realidad por eso te llamaba, ella y sus amigas llegaron hoy de visita desde Barcelona, me preguntaba si nos acompañarías a pasear mañana- Tomoyo

-claro, además Meiling no esta y me aburro mucho aquí solo, ¿a que hora?- Shaoran

-a las nueve y media, ¿te parece si nos encontramos en el parque?- Tomoyo

-claro-Shaoran

-entonces nos vemos allí, y así seguimos hablando de... Tomoyo miro a su prima que la miraba con curiosidad, y decidió no mencionar de que estaban hablando ella y Shaoran lo que te paso.

-entiendo, seguro no puedes hablar, bien, entonces nos vemos mañana- Shaoran

-nos vemos mañana, y recuerda lo que le prometiste a Sakura- Tomoyo

-si, si, hasta mañana- Shaoran colgó el teléfono y se fue a la cocina para prepararse algo de comer, mientras pensaba en como encontrar las cartas y su nueva dueña.

Mansión Daidouji

-nos vemos mañana, y recuerda lo que le prometiste a Sakura- Tomoyo

-si, si, hasta mañana escucho Melani que decía la persona con la que hablaba su prima, que colgó y volteo a verla. 

-¿con quien hablabas Tomoyo?- Melani

-con un amigo que saldrá con nosotras mañana, ya oíste-Tomoyo

-si, y también mencionaste a Sakura- Melani

-es que el era su novio, y el le prometió algo que no a cumplido-Tomoyo

-ah, ya veo Melani omitió el preguntar por que no menciono el tema del que hablaba con Shaoran ¿y como se llama el?

-su nombre es Shaoran Li, es de Hong Kong-Tomoyo

-ya veeeeeo-Melani bostezó un poco, y sintió de repente algo extraño en todo su cuerpo.

-¿sucede algo?- Tomoyo

-no, estoy bien Melani mintió, y al perecer se dio Tomoyo se dio cuenta estoy cansada, voy a acostarme, hasta mañana y salió de ahí lo mas rápido que pudo.

-hasta mañana ´´ que le pasa, ella nunca me miente dijo para si misma Tomoyo.

Melani salió de la biblioteca y subió a su habitación, al entrar cerro con llave y se tiro en la cama-¿que fue eso?, es muy raro nunca lo había sentido-siguió pensando en eso hasta que se quedo dormida; ella no sabia pero lo que había sentido era una presencia mágica, la de alguien que la estaba vigilando de cerca.

Continuara...

Notas de la autora:

Hola de nuevo, disculpen la tardanza, estuve de viaje y no me dio tiempo publicar antes de irme, aunque ya el capitulo estaba listo, en realidad, la historia esta escrita hasta el capitulo 4, pero esta publicada en otra pagina, solo arregle el capitulo para publicarlo en agradecer los comentarios, los buenos y los malos, y tomo consejo de lo que me dicen, me dijeron que explicara mejor lo de la muerte de Sakura, por el momento no voy a hacerlo, también se preguntan de donde salió Melani y como es que es prima de Tomoyo, eso también lo voy a explicar mas adelante, como muchas otra cosas.

Por favor ténganme paciencia, es mi primer fic, bueno el segundo, el primero fue Mi Vestido Azul, pero este es el primer fic largo que escribo, y quisiera sus consejos, que voy a tomarlos en cuenta para seguir escribiendo esta historia, como otras que están en proceso, una donde por cierto, van estar Sakura y Shaoran juntos, y otra sobre Harry Potter, esta ultima no la e comenzado pero lo haré pronto.

Bueno me despido, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Li Anne Potter.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Feliz Año 2008 a todos, espero que hayan pasado la llegada del año nuevo en familia, y deseo que este año que empieza sea mejor que el anterior para todos ustedes.

Uf! Hace mucho que no actualizaba, y quisiera que hoy que por fin lo hago, fuera para dejarles un nuevo capitulo de mi historia, pero no es así, me disculpo con los pocos que seguían mi historia, ya que, por razones personales, no podré seguirla. Supongo que de haberlo hecho Melani y Shaoran hubieran quedado juntos, o talvez hubiera matado a Shaoran para que al menos en la muerte estuvieran juntos el y Sakura, y Melani se habría enamorado de otro; no lo se, lo que si se es que de no haber tenido tantos problemas en estos últimos meses, habría terminado la historia con el mismo gusto que la empecé.

De nuevo me disculpo con ustedes, y espero volver con una nueva historia, estoy llena de ideas, solo que mientras toman forma de historia en mi cabeza habrán de esperarme no se cuanto tiempo, pero espero que pronto.

Por ultimo pero no menos importante, quiero agradecer a los pocos que siguieron mi historia, o lo poco que les pude mostrar de ella, si desean leerla hasta el capitulo cuatro, pueden conseguirla en Paraíso Fanficton.

Me despido, espero encontrarme con ustedes de nuevo, muy pronto, hasta luego.

Con cariño, Li Anne Potter.


End file.
